How to get a date with Rose Weasley
by GemSapphire
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy, a Slytherin, wants a date. Problem? It's Rose Weasley, a bossy, know-it-all Gryffindor.


**HOW TO GET A DATE WITH ROSE WEASLEY**

**Scorpius Malfoy, a Slytherin, wants a date. Problem? It's Rose Weasley, a bossy, know-it-all Gryffindor.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p><em>The first day<em>

Scorpius had been staring absently at the silky green curtains of his bed for an hour. The other boys in his year were all sitting in their common room. Scorpius' mind however, was filled with a beautiful auburn-reddish haired, freckled, blue eyed girl .

"Merlin, why can't I get her out of my -" he was cut off by a loud BANG and a girl with red locks, blue eyes and wearing Gryffindor robes wobbled dizzily to him.

"Why are you in the boys' dormitory?" was his first question.

But the girl ignored his question and whispered curiously. "Wow, It's really green in here! Anyway, which girl are you thinking about?"

He turned slightly red. "I am not thinking of a girl!"

"It's Rose Weasley isn't it? She's very pretty! Don't worry, I can help you!" the girl squeaked excitedly.

"Right" Scorpius murmered.

"So? she shrugged. "You never know unless you try"

The girl took out a large book.

"Wait" Scorpius asked confused. "What are you actually going to do?"

She chuckled. "You're slow, aren't you? I'm helping you getting a date with her!"

Scorpius frowned. "Like that'll ever happen"

"Well" the girl crossed her arms. "At least It's better then thinking about her!"

"I was not thinking of her!"

The girl tapped her foot impatiently. "Aren't you going to ask me who I am?"

"Why would I?"

"My name's Elysia" she beamed. "Now let's see..." she said, flipped a page.

Scorpius looked at her confused and repeated slowly. "You're helping me get a date with Weasley?"

"It's kind of obvious"

Scorpius continued staring at her as if she had been hit by the Leg-Locker Curse.

She flipped another page. "There it is!" and then she said in a loud and dramatic voice:

**How to get a date. Ten simple ways.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>1. Ask her out in person fo-<em>**

"Yeah right" Scorpius snorted. "She'll run away from me the moment I sit next to her"

Elysia crossed her arms. "Bloody hell, you're as stubborn as they say you are"

* * *

><p><em><strong>2. Ask it in a note, maybe add something romantic. Witches love romance.<strong>_

History of Magic. Probably the most boring class in whole Hogwarts. It was teached by a ghost, Professor Binns. The students were either half asleep, snoring or yawning. Theonly student who was wide-awake was Rose weasley. The top in all classes, favourites of Professors and a perfect prefect. Scorpius was staring lovestruck to Rose. Her pink lips, her deep blue eyes, her shiny red hair that looked more like auburn, almost a million freckles-

"Psssh" Elysia whispered to Scorpius. "Write the note to Rose already!"

"Why are you whispering?"

"I don't know" Elysia shrugged.

Scorpius sighed.

Elysia looked in awe at Rose. "Merlin, how can she stay away? She must've had plenty of coffee"

"She doesn't drink coffee"

Elysia's smile grew larger. "Have you been spying on her?"

"No" Scorpius' pale cheeks gained a pink shade.

"You really fancy her, don't you?" Elysia beamed.

"I do not!"

"Denial isn't just a river in Egypt" Elysia rolled her eyes. "Seriously, just write the note"

_Your smile is even brighter than the sun._

_Will you go to Hogsmeade with me next weekend?_

_Scorpius_

He crumbled it in a ball and tossed it to Rose. However, she bent down to get her quill and it hit Alexis Poles, a fifth year Gryffindor, at first she looked offended but then she opened the note and turned bright red.

"Sure" she mouthed.

Scorpius banged his head on his desk and tried again. This time, it hit Flore Bonin, another fifth year Gryffindor. Flore nodded with red cheeks . But before he could throw another one, class ended and Rose left the classroom.

"You know" Elysia chuckled. "For a chaser, you should work on your aim. And next time, write her name on it"

* * *

><p><em><strong>3. Send her a bush of flowers with a note hanging on.<strong>_

_The second day._

"Delivery for Rose Weasley!" a fourth year old panted, holding a big bouquet of roses, daisies and other colourful flowers. He ran to her table in the Library.

"I'm flattered" Rose said, a little awkwardly. "But I don't think you're my type-"

"No" the fourth year breathed heavily. "Not mine, needed to deliver them"

"Oh, okay. _Dill jou ho lo HugsMade hiwth nee oext weekemd, Lothius?_" Rose repeated the sentence over and over again. "Who is Lothius?" she asked the fourth year, but he had already left. "Great. He's gone. Quill.. hill.. will! Will.. shoe...true... you? Do...? so... no... low.. snow.. show.. slow.. Grow.. Glow.. Bow..? Ago..? This will take ages." she sighed.

"I told you so! You shouldn't have used that Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes Spell-Checking Quill!" Elysia whispered. Both were sitting by a table not far from Rose's and observing her from a fairly far distance, Elysia was scolding him. "And did you have to send that fourth year? If he wasn't in Hufflepuff, I think he might've said the flowers came from him! Show some Gryffindor courage, Malfoy"

"Enough with the 'I told you So'. It's irritating" Scorpius crossed his arms. "And there's a reason I wasn't sorted in Gryffindor. I don't have the courage"

"You know what would be even more irritating? Another bloke asking her out! You're not the only one who's attracted to her!" Elysia said angrily.

This time, Scorpius jerked his head away from the beautiful Rose and turned his full attention to Elysia. "I'm not?"

"Of course not." Elysia rolled her eyes. "You are so oblivious! You should really start paying more attention. Haven't you ever heard the conversations of some blokes of Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw? Anyway, how did you get that Hufflepuff to do your dirty work anyway? Blackmail? Paid him? Threathend? Ji-"

"I asked him.._.kindly_!"

Elysia shaked her head. "Sure"

"Just read number 4!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>4. Go up to her common room and ask her out while screaming.<strong>_

_The third day._

"Isn't that the same as number 1?" Elysia questioned.

"No" Scorpius smirked, confidence rising up.

"Wait. You'll sneak in the Gryffindor common room, ask her out screaming and probably give her a heart attack but you can't just plainly ask her to go out with you in person?"

"That's right!"

"Charming" Elysia said sarcastically. "Well, third times the charm"

* * *

><p>"Password?" the Fat Lady asked<p>

"What did you say the password was again?"

"I didn't. Audax et fortis" Elysia sighed.

The fat lady's portrait swinged open and Scorpius and Elysia went in the common room.

"Make sure no one sees you" Elysia whispered. "Thank Merlin I managed to nick a Gryffindor robe from the laundry"

"How did you nick this robe from the laundry?"

"Let's just say a little help from the Potter Brothers" Elysia grinned cheekily.

"Night Rose" a voice yelled and a untidy black haired, skinny boy waved to Rose.

"Al!" Elysia called. "James!"

The two Potter brothers turned around.

"Are you sure Rose is alone in her dormitory so Plan DATE can get to work?"

Albus nodded. "We checked the Marauders Map" James turned to Scorpius. "If you break my cousin's heart, I'll curse you until you have to go to St Mungo's Hospital"

Scorpius looked alarmed.

"Don't worry about him, that's James' way of saying 'Good Luck'" Elysia rolled her eyes. "There's Rose.. going the dormitory we share..."

Scorpius ran after her.

"Wait! That's not according to the plan! Boys aren't-" he didn't hear what she said and ran on the Gryffindor girls' staircase. On the steps, a loud wailing sound was heard and the stairs melted together to make a smooth stone slide. Panicking, he did the first thing that came in his mind, which was extremely stupid. Running. On a stone slide. Scorpius tried to run upstairs but he tripped on his own shoes and slided down.

"Ouch" he moaned when his head hit the ground and got back up, with laughter filling the room. "That really hurt"

"I tried to warn you" Elysia smiled sheepishly. "The Hogwarts founders believed girls to be more trustworthy then boys, so Godric Gryffindor used a spell to keep the boys out"

"You should've warned me more"

* * *

><p><em><strong>5. Send a letter to her.<strong>_

_The fourth day._

"What do I have to write?"

"How should I know?" Elysia asked annoyed.

"You're a girl, you're supposed to know this stuff"

"Well excuse me but I can't plan everything! And I thought you were the ladies' man here!"

"It's not my fault they just swoon and blush when I wink at them!"

* * *

><p>Scorpius glanced at the Gryffindor table. Again. Rose, Lily and Elysia were in a conversation, sometimes laughing or gasping.<p>

"Mate, what are you looking at?" Bruce Zabini demanded to know. He had followed Scorpius' gaze.

"Are you trying to take a look at Rose?" Eddie Nott asked, looking very seriously. He was surprisingly kind and gentle for a Slytherin.

"Rose Weasley?" Bruce repeated, smirking slightly. "I knew you had a thing for her!"

Scorpius held his head low.

"No need to be ashamed mate" Eddie grinned and patted Scorpius on the back. "I mean, Bruce fancies Lily- ouch! Not funny Bruce, you never hit so hard!"

"Because I do not fancy that... that.. Potter girl!"

"Coming from you, Bruce, that's not rude at all" Brian Flint snickered.

"You can't possibly fancy that Potter girl!" Britanny Flint, Brian's twin sister crossed her arms.

"Because I do not fancy her!"

"Denial isn't just a river in Egypt" Eddie chuckled.

"Isn't that a muggle saying?" Brian asked.

"I got it from Elysia" Eddie shrugged.

"Elysia, who?" Brian questioned.

"Oh you know" Eddie sighed. "Elysia Wood, she's quiet nice and pretty-"

"Look, look, look!" Britanny shrieked. "Weasley's whole face turned red, you think they won five galleons of gold?"

Rose's ears indeed turned red but she then gave the letter to Albus, then Lily, then Elysia. Lily looked suspicious at the whole male population but Elysia caught Scorpius' gaze and mouthed. "_You didn't write your name on it_"

* * *

><p><em><strong>6. Corner her and ask her out alone.<strong>_

_The fifth day._

"Okay" Elysia said awkwardly. "That is seriously similar to number 1"

"Is not" Scorpius said stubbornly.

* * *

><p>"Yo Weasley!"<p>

"Yes Malfoy?" Rose sighed and looked at Scorpius with an unexpected air of patience.

"I..- uh"

"Yes?"

"I was wondering..." Scorpius said even more nervous.

Elysia was mouthing the words to him.

"-if I could talk to you in private?"

"Okay" Rose smiled, her ears turning slightly pink, a Weasley Trademark. "I'll see you after Arithmancy, Al"

"Yeah, okay"

Scorpius breathed nervously. "Coul-ld yo-u"

"Could you what?" Rose asked, still smiling, although her red ears had vanished.

"Co-ould yo-u.."

"Look Malfoy" Rose sighed. "I really need to go to Arithmancy, else I'll be late. Professor Vector is very strict"

"Yes- Arithmancy! I uh, could I borrow your notes for Arithmancy?"

Elysia face palmed.

"You don't even take Arithmancy, Malfoy" Rose frowned confused.

"I mean-" Scorpius pale cheeks gained a pink shade. "Could I borrow your Potions notes?"

"Look" Rose said, looking at her watch. "Can I give them to you later? I'm almost late, bye Malfoy"

Rose left for her class quickly, her Arithmancy books clutched in her hands.

"Scorpius!" Elysia whined. "Act like a man and please ask her out, just in person!"

"No way" Scorpius disagreed.

"But she didn't run away from you!" Elysia argued.

"Doesn't mean she isn't disgusted by me!"

"Whatever Scorpius, you're still pathetic" Elysia shaked her head, sighing.

"I am not!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>7. Ask her out and then snog her. Or the opposite.<strong>_

_The sixth day._

"You're not really going to do that, are you?" Elysia asked in horror.

"Oh, yes I am!"

"Bu-ut Rose isn't the I-just-snogged-you-so-I'm-saying-yes-to-your-date type!" Elysia protested.

"Look Ely, you're the one that gave me this book, and I'm using it!" Scorpius said stubbornly.

* * *

><p>"I think I see her. Over." Scorpius whispered.<p>

A red-haired and brown eyed girl turned around suspiciously, the two hiding figures barely noticeable. She shrugged and turned back to her book, Prefects Who Gained Power. She sure was Percy Weasley's daughter. Elysia and Scorpius were hiding behind a book shelve.

"No Scorpius, that's Lucy. Lucy Weasley. Remember? She's in her last year and she's Head Girl" Elysia sighed.

"Oh. Over."

"Stop with the 'Over'!" Elysia shrieked. "It is so irritating"

"Whatever. O-" Scorpius was cut off by Elysia.

"Don't even try!" she shrieked.

"Fine, fine" Scorpius gave in.

"When is Rosie going to come so you can ask her out?" Elysia whined.

Scorpius shrugged. He too was getting impatient.

"Uh.. guys?" a voice came and Rose stood bewildered in front of them, The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 5 in her hand.

"One second Rose" Elysia said, staring absently through the book shelve. "We're trying to find Rose. Could you-Rose!" Elysia jumped in surprise. "How long have you been standing here?" she asked nervously.

"Couple of seconds" Rose looked even more bewildered and Elysia breathed a huge sigh of relief.

"Anyway" Elysia had a huge smile on her face. "Scorpius here has to say something!"

Rose's eyes narrowed from Elysia to Scorpius. "Yes?"

It seemed as if Scorpius had lost his tongue. "I wa-as wonder-ing if..." he cleared his throat as his voice faded away, and came back. "-wonde-ering i-if..." Scorpius send a glance at Elysia, who mouthed: Where's your Malfoy Confidence? "I-f.."

"If what?" Rose demanded to know.

"If..." Scorpius gulped. "-if I could borrow your Potions notes now?"

Elysia gaped at him, but recovered and looked as if she wanted most to strangle him or to curse him until not even Madam Victoire Weasley could heal him. In other words, she looked enraged.

"Right Malfoy" Rose said, not even trying to hide the disappointment in her voice. "But I need them right now, I'll give them to you later, Ely. So you can give them to him? You two could get closer and closer and closer" Rose snapped enviously. "I'll see you later, Ely" not even bothering to say goodbye to Scorpius, she ran away.

"Malfoy!" Elysia yelled but lowered her voice when Madam Wall turned her attention to them. "Seven bloody chances and you've missed them all!"

"I'm trying my best!" Scorpius fired back. "But-"

"Try harder! You should've heard the envy in her voice!"

"-but I always feel so shy around her and it's as if I'd do anything to please her-"

Elysia softened up a little. "That's called Love, Scorpius "

* * *

><p><em><strong>8. Ask her out while she's busy.<strong>_

_The seventh day._

"That's almost the same as number 1!" Elysia pointed out.

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"It is not!" Scorpius raised his voice.

"Whatever" Elysia sighed.

* * *

><p>Luck was on Scorpius' side, for now. At Potions, Rose and him were paired up as a team to make Amortentia. Rose however, was very snappy and bossy to Scorpius.<p>

"No Malfoy" Rose looked even more irritated. "You have to stir counter clockwise, now you're just stirring clockwise"

"Right" Scorpius mumbled, turning a shade of red.

Professor Galle passed by and beamed. "Very well, Ms. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy! I see you are one of the few to stir counter clockwise, unlike _some_ people" he shot glares at Albus and Elysia who were suspiciously looking at the ceiling. "-who stir clockwise"

A few managed to stiffen a chuckle.

"Now that we have made Amortentia, would anyone like to tell me what it does?"

Rose's hand shot up first. Like mother like daughter.

"Yes Ms. Weasley?"

"It creates Love. Well, not real Love, But it does cause a powerful obsession to the drinker"

"Yes, yes! Ten points to Gryffindor!"

"So" Scorpius gave her a goofy grin. "Do you think-"

"Silence, Mr. Malfoy!" Professor Galle warned sternly.

"Sorry Professor" Scorpius smiled innocently but jerked his head back to Rose.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Rose wanted to know.

"What do you mean?"

"You know! Tha-t-t.. that face that makes you get everything you want!"

"Well" Scorpius smiled a little. "That's because I was wondering if you'd like to-"

"Hi Scorpy" one of Scorpius' many snog girls slipped between them. "I was wondering if you'd like to do an activity with me tonight?"

Rose snorted.

"Got a problem, Wea-"

"Melissa!" Elysia cried out. "What a surprise! Anyway, I need your help!" and before Melissa could reply, Elysia dragged her away forcefully. "Bye guys"

"I was wondering" Scorpius repeated. "If you'd like to-"

"Detention, Ms. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy!" Professor Gale barked.

Rose death glared at Scorpius. "That will be my second detention, ever!" If looks could kill, he'd be dead right now.

"Look" Scorpius said. "What I've been trying to tell you is, would you-"

"Look at the time! Class dismissed" Professor Galle exclaimed.

Rose hung her bag over her shoulder. "Bye, Ely" she waved to Elysia and she left the classroom with Albus.

"So?" Elysia came skipping happily. "Did she say yes? When is your date?"

Scorpius grunted irritated.

"That answers both my questions" Elysia's face turned sorrowful. "Why, why, _why_ cruel world?" she asked dramatically.

"Only time will tell" Scorpius mumbled. "Only time will tell..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>9. Give her compliments and then ask her out.<strong>_

_The eighth day._

"Are you sure I can do it?" Scorpius stammered.

"Of course!" Elysia smiled.

Scorpius nervously nodded and both went to the table where Rose always seated. This time, she was accompanied by Albus.

"Hi guys!" Elysia beamed, slipping next the chair of Albus. "Al, I need help with finding Hogwarts: A History. I want to read it again!"

Before Rose could comment, they both left to a book shelve.

"So Rose" Scorpius gulped uneasily. "I...uh..I see you're wearing your hair differently, that's good, because yesterday, it looked hideous!"

"Idiot!" Elysia bumped her head and Albus smirked at her and said smugly. "Are you sure you don't want to give up-?"

"-on the bet?" Elysia raised an eyebrow. "Definitely not, those two are destined to be. Two days later there together, I'm sure"

"One day later, I think"

"Deal" they chorused.

"I'm wearing it the same like I did yesterday" Rose said coldly.

"No, no" Scorpius shaked his head. "yesterday, your hair was more puffy, you know what I mean?"

Rose glared at him. "I do not"

"Come on Scorpius" Elysia muttered.

"Did you know your eyes remind me of.. troll snot?"

Elysia clapped a hand on Albus' mouth, who was about to burst into laughter. "Don't!" she hissed. "We promised not to laugh!"

"I admire how you can not laugh at a situation like that"

She rolled her eyes.

"Excuse me?" Rose snapped. "For starters, my eyes are blue, and for second, my eyes are not like troll snot!"

Albus chuckled quietly while Elysia shaked her head. "He is so pathetic while talking to Rose"

"Agreed"

"I forgot" Scorpius smiled faintly. "Anyway, did I ever tell you you've got a terrible shape of-"

Rose grabbed her bag and let it hang over her shoulder. "Whatever! I am SICK of you!" she cried out and stomped away.

"Bad call" Elysia frowned. "Those were awful compliments, if you could call them compliments"

Albus sighed. "Rose won't be happy"

"Why do I always mess up?"

"Don't worry" Elysia patted his shoulder. "You've got detention with her today"

* * *

><p><em>A few hours later<em>

"Lines?" Scorpius asked. "All we have to do is lines?"

"Yes" Professor Stones eyed him. "Unless you want to do something else?"

"No, no!" Scorpius said, trying to hide his smile. "Merlin" he murmured to himself. "Why can't every detention be so simple?"

"You will both write '_I must not talk in class_' two hundred times" Professor Stones said. Then she left the room without a single word.

"This is all your fault!"

"Is not!" Scorpius defended himself. "You shouldn't of talked back!"

Rose puffed down her chair and snatched a quill. Then she started writing. Scorpius gulped. Just ask the question, he kept telling himself.

"Malfoy?" a voice suddenly came and Scorpius jerked his head to Rose.

"Yes?"

"Are you and Ely dating?" she blurted out.

Scorpius gaped at her. "Dating? Me and Ely?"

"Actually, the right sentence is '_Ely and I_' but, are you two dating?" Rose corrected.

"Merlin, no! I think of Ely as an annoying sister and I reckon she thinks of me as an annoying brother. Why you asked?"

Rose's ears turned bright red. "Al asked" Rose said uneasy. "I think he fancies her"

Scorpius eyed her suspiciously but shrugged and turned back to his lines.

Somewhere outside, a broom silently flied to the window. Two figures were on it.

_"Albus Severus Potter!" the red haired girl whined. "You know I'm scared of heights!"_

_"Ely" Albus frowned. "You're chaser for the Gryffindor Quidditch team"_

_"Yes, but then I have control of the broom, and you're a seeker, you always go so fast!"_

_"Fine" but he didn't slow down, he flied even faster to the window. Elysia arms tightened even more on his waist. "Quiet" she whispered. "We need to eavesdrop on them"_

_"Okay, okay" Albus gave in, although his face heated up because she was so close to him._

"Hey Weasley?"

"Yes, Malfoy?"

"I was wondering..." Scorpius' voice faded away..

_"Come on Scorpius!" Elysia cheered on him silently._

"Look Malfoy" Rose's eye twitched. "You've been trying to tell me something for a week and a day, what is it? Because I'm not going to believe your Potions notes"

"Will you go to-"

Professor Stones burst in the room. "Did you write your lines? It's been two hours"

_"Two hours?" Albus gasped. Time was going to fast._

Scorpius started thinking up an excuse, while Rose stammered but both were cut off by Professor Stones. "That'll be a next detention then, tomorrow. Both of you."

"What!" Rose shrieked. "No, no, no!"

_"We'll have to eavesdrop on them again" Albus whispered._

* * *

><p><em>The ninth day.<em>

Argus Filch yawned and a second later, he fell asleep.

"Well, he is old" Scorpius shrugged.

"Cleaning the Trophy Room without magic is easy"

"Easy?" Scorpius screamed. "It'll take us hours"

"Not if you hurry up" Rose glared.

_"They are so meant to be, but they should wait one day later" Elysia sighed. She and Albus were riding on a broomstick again, watching from the window._

_"You're just saying that because you don't want to lose the bet"_

_"True" she grinned._

"Weasley?"

"WHAT?" Rose fired immediately.

"Whoa, Weasley" Scorpius held up his hands. "All I wanted to do was ask you a question"

Rose crossed her arms stubbornly.

"Aren't you going to apologize?"

"Why?"

"Because you were being quiet rude" Scorpius explained.

Rose shyly started playing with her auburn hair. "I-i-m so-o-" she started stammering. "-solemn!" she added when Scorpius uncontrollably started laughing. "Malfoy!"

"Sorry," Scorpius laughed. "Now tell me, you've never said 'Sorry' before?"

Rose shaked her head. "Nope"

_"Really?" Albus looked confused. "She apologizes to me all the time, and Aunt Hermoine, uncle Ron, dad, mum, Hugo, Lils, Roxy, Lucy-"_

_"Later, Al" Elysia rolled her eyes. "Girls act like they can't do stuff there actually very good in, just for there crush's attention, I bet he's going to teach her to say 'Sorry', five galleons"_

_"You're on"_

"You know" Scorpius smiled, feeling like himself. "It's not a really hard word to say,"

Rose looked puzzled at him. "Aren't you going to insult me like 'And I thought I was a prick'?"

"Did I ever use that?" Scorpius exclaimed.

"Plenty of times" Rose muttered, recalling the times.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback:<strong>

**First year, second week.**

_"ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER! YOU. WILL. PAY!" Rose's voice screamed and Albus ran away from her, through the Herbology Greenhouse. "TAKE THAT!" she yelled, shooting Bat-Bogey hexes. Aunt Ginny would be proud._

_"Rose" Elysia tried to calm her down. "He didn't mean it"_

_But Rose didn't listen._

_"Merlin" Scorpius cried out. "And I though I was a prick"_

**First year, sixth week.**

_"But Rosie!" Albus whined. "I neeed your notes!"_

_"Write your own, Al" was all that Rose snapped._

_"And I thought I was a prick!"_

**Third year, third week.**

_"Malfoy" Rose's eyes twitched, probably annoyed by his spelling. "You're suppose to write about about dark creatures like a Dementor, or-"_

_"You're such a know-it-all prick"_

**Fourth year-**

* * *

><p>"Alright, alright" Scorpius said sheepishly. "But 'Sorry' is an easy word, you know"<p>

"Is it?"

"I'll teach you"Scorpius smiled faintly.

_"Bloody hell, are you a Seer?" Albus exclaimed, giving her winnings._

_"No" Elysia chuckled. "Just a girl expert"_

"It's simple, S-O-R-R-Y, try"

"S-o-o" she paused and wailed. "I can't do it!"

Scorpius laughed encouraging. "You can do it, Rose"

Rose jerked her head to him and looked at him puzzled.

"Something wrong?"

"You called me by my first name" she whispered.

"Oh" he flushed slightly. "So-"

"No" Rose said quickly. "I.. like it"

Scorpius turned red.

"Uh.. Ma- Scorpius?"

"Yeah?"

"I need to ask you something"

Scorpius looked in surprise. "Me too"

"You first"

Scorpius ran a hand through his hair. "You know, I've been trying to tell you something these past nine days"

"Sort of" Rose nodded. "Something wrong?"

_Elysia held in her breath and looked eagerly. Albus just looked confused at her. What was with girls and romance?_

"Yeah" he gulped. "I've been trying to ask you-" he nervously played with his cloak.

_This time, Elysia couldn't resist it. "Just tell her already, ya coward!"_

Scorpius and Rose were about to look at the window when Filch yawned but then fell asleep again.

Rose crawled to Scorpius and said softly. "What do you want to tell me?"

Scorpius grinned weakly. "I was wondering, if you'd like to go to Hogsmeade with me?"

_Elysia breathed and excitedly squeaked._

"S-u-ure" Rose stuttered, her ears turning red.

"Oh" Scorpius said solemnly. "I'm sorry you feel that way, we can still be-" he suddenly realized her reply. "Are you serious?"

"No" Rose joked. "I'm Rose"

He laughed heartily at her joke. Rose smiled and leaned in. There lips clashing on each other. Eagerly, he returned the kiss. Rose's hand tangled into his pale blonde hair while Scorpius's warm hands stroked Rose's cheeks.

_Elysia giggled, first giving Albus his winnings, then took out her wand and pointed it at the lock of the window. "_Alohomora_" the window opened and they tiptoed through the window._

"Scorpius" Elysia said. "Hello?"

Rose and Scorpius jumped in surprise. They had been so busy snogging, they hadn't even heard the window open. Neither did Filch, who was still soundly sleeping. Elysia was beaming brightly at them, her mission accomplished.

"Great!" Albus groaned. "Now I'll have to watch Rose lip lock Malfoy the whole time"

"Why don't you just get your own girlfriend, Al?" Rose asked annoyed.

Albus flushed a shade of red.

"Oh!" Elysia clapped. "There is a girl! I must know who it is! I have amazing matchmaker skills!"

But Albus was to busy distracting himself. "If you guys keep snogging like this, I'll tell uncle Ron! Honest! Or I'll tell uncle George for blackmai-" his rant was cut off by Ely's lips on him. From lack of oxygen, Elysia broke off.

"You talk to much" Elysia chuckled.

"Wo-ould you l-ike t-o go to Ho-ogsmeade sometime?" Albus stammered, still slightly dazed.

"I'll think about it"

"Ely" Scorpius suddenly remembered, Rose leaning on his shoulder. "What was number 10 actually?"

Elysia broke into laughter and said out loud. "_**10. Ask her out in person. For all the bloody fools who don't listen to 1.**_"

Rose and Albus too started laughing but Scorpius gaped at her, realizing he should have listened to number 1 after all.

* * *

><p><em>The next morning.<em>

"Look Rose" Albus pointed. "That's a-"

Rose whimpered, her hands trembling when the red envelope reached her hands. "-howler"

"You better open it" Daniel Longbottom said. "Dad told me once that-"

"Quiet" Elysia waved him down.

"ROSELYN WEASLEY!" the voice of Ron screamed enraged. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE DATING MALFOY! MALFOY, THE SLYTHERIN ENEMY! _ENEMY_! I KNOW SOMETHING LIKE THIS WAS GOING TO HAPPEN! I EVEN WARNED YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM HIM! BUT DID YOU LISTE- NO HERMOINE! THIS ARGUMENT IS ONLY BETWEEN ROSE AND I! ROSELYN WEASLEY, DON'T YOU DARE GO ON A DATE WITH HIM! WHAT DID I SAY THE FIRST TIME? DO. NOT. GET. TOO. FRIENDLY. BUT GIRLS NEVER LISTEN TO THERE FATHERS WHO MEAN WELL!" the howler suddenly turned to Scorpius. "AND _YOU_!" he spat with fury. "I REFUSE TO THE FACT THAT MY DAUGHTER WILL JOIN IN ONE OF YOUR STUPID BLOODY GAMES! IF YOU EVEN TRY TO HURT ONE HAIR OF MY DAUGHTER, MALFOY, I WILL PERSONALLY HUNT YOU DOWN AND MAKE YOU REGRET THE DAY YOU WERE EVEN BORN-"

Another voice was heard, although this one was calmer but still threatening. "YOU WON'T BE THE ONLY ONE RON!-"

"Uncle Harry" Rose moaned.

"NOW THAT WE MADE THAT CLEAR, BEAT HIM IN EVERY OWL EXAM, ROSE! I'M COUNTING ON YOU!" and the envelope burst into flames.

"You're lucky you don't have a dad like Rose" Albus sighed to Scorpius.

"Bet you he will get a howler" James whispered.

"Five galleons" Albus nodded.

A red envelope fell into Scorpius hands.

"Should I open it?"

"Yeah"

Draco Malfoy's voice roared. "SCORPIUS HYPERION MALFOY, HOW DARE YOU DISGRACE THE WHOLE FAMILY BECAUSE THAT BLOOD TRAITOR IS ACCOMPANYING YOU TO HOGSMEADE-!"

Albus cursed and gave James the money. He saw James give a gleeful dance.

"Here we go again" Scorpius sighed.

"Well, we're still going on our date"

"Ditto" Scorpius agreed.

"Wait" Elysia suddenly said. "How did you're dads know you two were going on a date anyway?"

Whistling, Hugo, James and Albus ran away, followed by a furious Rose.

"HOW DARE YOU TELL DAD!" Rose shrieked, her wand out and violently shooting Bat-bogey hexes. "I WILL KILL YOU!"

"Ms. Weasley!" Professor McGonnagall exclaimed. "Calm down!"

"Well" Scorpius shrugged. "Pass me the bacon, Ely?"

"Here you are"

"Thanks, I always get a huge appetite of watching blokes other then me getting chased by Rose, It's so entertaining"

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you think? This is my first attempt for a RoseScorpius fan fiction. Please press the loved button :)**


End file.
